castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Attributes
Here you can find information about the main attributes of the hero. =Primary Attributes= APS Attacks Per Second. The number of attacks that occur per second. Typically representative of Attack Speed (ATK SPD). Please see Attack Speed for further details. can also be used in reference to skills. APS is represented as fraction such as 0.5 for once every 2 seconds, 1.5 for one and half times every seconds, or 2.0 for twice every second. Attack Speed (ATK SPD) represents the time it takes between each attack, ie an interval of 1,000ms (1 second) or 1,200ms (1.2 seconds). * [[#APS|'APS']] (Attacks Per Second) = 1,000 / Attack Speed (ATK SPD) * [[#Attack Speed|'Attack Speed' (ATK SPD)]] = 1.000 / [[#APS|'APS' (Attacks Per Second)]] * operating [[#APS|'APS']] = 5''' / RoundUP( Attack Speed / 200 ) Attack 38px|left The '''Attack is the main value used to calculate the damage. Any skills with ATK in the description always deals the same amount of damage every time it is used. Although ATK and DMG are used interchangeably it may be simplest to view ATK as a base hero attribute (something it has built in) and DMG as what results from that, ie through a skill proc'ing or the hero simply attacking (ie DMG'ing) another hero. Putting it another way, ATK is what a hero starts with and DMG is the result or product of ATK. ATK [[#Attack|''(see Attack)]] Attack Speed 38px|left The '''Attack Speed' or ATK SPD gives information about the time between two attacks of the unit. It is displayed in milliseconds (ms). This is rounded up the nearest fifth of a second after applying all attack speed adjustments. A unit with an attack speed of 1500 (=1.5sec) will therefore attack at 1.6 seconds, 3.2 seconds, 4.8 seconds, etc., once they come within range of their target. The following formula can be used to calculate Attack Speed: : operating Attack Speed = RoundUP( Base Attack Speed / [ (1 + Talent / Crest multipliers ) * ( 1 + other multipliers ) * 200 ] ) * 200 For Example, a hero with an Attack Speed of 1,500ms and a level 3/8 Berserk Talent (20% attack speed increase) that is also being buffed by a Pumpkin Duke with a 6/10 skill level (35% attack speed increase): : operating Attack Speed = RoundUP( 1,500 / [ (1 + 20% ) * ( 1 + 35% ) * 200 ] ) * 200 Note that the buffs (increases) are multipliers and not additions together, ie, if there were 3 buffs of (a) 20%, (b) 35% and © 55%, then total amount of increase would be (a) * (b) * (b) = (1+ 0.2 ) * (1+ 0.35 ) * (1 + 0.55) = x 2.511 (or a 251.1%) increase and not 20% + 35% + 55% = x 1.1 increase and not 1 + 20% + 35% + 55% = x 2.1 increase. The following formula can be used to converted Attack Speed into [[#APS|'APS' (Attacks Per Second)]]: : [[#APS|'APS' (Attacks Per Second)]] = 1,000 / [[#Attack Speed|'Attack Speed']] : operating [[#APS|'APS']] = 5''' / RoundUP( '''Attack Speed / 200 / (1 + Talent / Crest multipliers ) / ( 1 + other multipliers ) ) [[#APS|''(Also see APS (Attacks Per Second)]] Attack Speed Roundings In most game-modes a heroes attack speed is rounded up to the nearest 200ms. Attack Rate The rate that a hero attacks at [[#Attack Speed|(see Attack Speed)]]. ATK SPD [[#Attack Speed|(see Attack Speed)]] Damage The '''Damage' a unit deals is based on the attack value and a random factor that varies between -8% and 8% before any buffs or debuffs are applied.http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=70123&extra=page%3D1 All skills with DMG in the description vary in their damage output, based on the random factor. :Damage = Attack * (1 + random factor) * DPS ' - (Damage per second) describe the average rate of damage inflicted over time. DMG [[#Damage|(see Damage)'']] Hitpoints 38px|left The '''Hit Points / Health Points or HP resemble the amount of damage a unit can take, until it dies. In battle it is displayed as a green bar above the unit that is divided into five equal parts. Health Points [[#Health Points|''(see Health Points)]] HP [[#Health Points|(see Health Points)]] Movement Speed 38px|left The '''Movement Speed' or MOV SPD describes the distance a unit can walk within one second. MOV SPD [[#HMovement Speed|''(see Movement Speed)]] Range Since there is no official information about the range of units, the following values are estimated, using one field (e.g. one wall) as a measurement. * 0 = Melee. * 0.5 = Can hit units behind walls, but not buildings behind walls. * 1 = Can hit over one field. * 3 = Can hit over three fields. * 4 = Can hit over four fields. =Hero and Artifact Attributes= All Heroes have some Accuracy by default. The other attributes will be unlocked later on along with new features. (Each Hero has a different Accuracy value. Accuracy is increased each time the Hero evolves.)http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=230130 ACC (Accuracy) ACC is short '''Accuracy' and is primarily enhanced by the artifact Eye of Garuda which is used for opposing Dodges (artifact Lightning Rock) . For further details about ACC please see attribute descriptions below. Accuracy (ACC) Increases the hit rate of basic attacks and skills: : Hit Rate = [ 1 + ( ACC / 10,000 ) ] * ( 100% + Artifact ) If you’re attacking a target with Dodge, Actual Hit Rate = Hit Rate - Target’s Dodge rate. For example, if the Hit Rate of Druid is 110% and the target has a Dodge rate of 30%, the actual Hit Rate of Druid when he attacks the target is 80%. CRIT (Critical) CRIT is short for Critical / Critical Hit and relates to: [[#Critical Damage (CRIT DMG) |'CRIT DMG' (Critical Damage)]]: increasing DMG done from CRIT hits. [[#Critical Damage (CRIT Hit) |'CRIT' Hit (Critical Hit) ]]: increasing the CRIT rate. [[#Critical Damage (CRIT Resist) |'CRIT Resist' (Critical Resist)]]: resisting a CRIT / reducing an attackers CRIT Hit rate when being attacked by a hero with CRIT. Note: The hero's Base CRIT attribute value (CRIT DMG) is currently not shown in the current version (1.2.78) but is suspected to be around 1.5x (150%) and to vary between hero types and evolution generations. In summary, CRIT is represented by the combination of these two factors: For further details please see the following attribute descriptions. Critical Damage (CRIT DMG) Increases the amount of damage dealt in a critical hit. Heroes with higher CRIT DMG deal higher damage when they do a critical hit. Base critical dmg multiplier is equal to 0.5x (50% extra dmg ) of total inflicted dmg i.e if a hero is dealing 100k dmg ,if he crits its going to deal 150k total Traits:- every lvl 5 crit dmg trait (1000 ) is equal to 0.1x (10% extra dmg) extra dmg Critical Hit (CRIT) Also referred to as CRIT, CRIT Rate, CRIT Hit and CRIT Hit Rate, increases the chance (rate) of dealing a critical hit and is enhanced by the artifact Axe of Strife. Heroes with higher CRIT have a higher chance to deal critical hits. Critical Rate (see Critical Hit) Critical Hit (Rate) is the same as Critical Hit (CRIT). See Critical Hit (CRIT) for Critical Rate details. Every 10 points of crit is equal to 1% critical chance, meaning Heartbreaker starts with an initial 25% critical chance for example. It is possible to obtain 54% crit chance having 6 times the demogorgon card at 5 stars in the traits segment. Critical Resist (CRIT Resist) Reduces the chance of taking a critical hit. Heroes with higher CRIT Resist have a lower chance of taking critical hits. Dodge (Dodge) Dodge: increases the chance of dodging attacks primarily by the artifact Lightning Rock: : Dodge rate= ( Dodge / 10,000 ) * ( 100% + Artifact ) Note: When Dodge activates, your Heroes can avoid getting hit by basic attacks, skills, and even some conditions. Dodge is effective against dodging / avoiding basic attacks which include: * Hero skills * Stun, Fear, Silence * decreases in MOV SPD and ATK SPD * Energy reduction * increases in incoming DMG * boost removal * Guild Boss instant kills. Dodge will not work against: * deflected damage (such as the talents Flame Guard and Blade Shell, or Hero skills) * conditions inflicted by the talents Corrode, Heaven’s Wrath, and Condemnation * damage and conditions inflicted by Traps and Defensive buildings * Energy reduction from the talent Scatter * damage and conditions caused by Spells. References Category:Heroes Category:Troops